Une nouvelle vie
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Lisa est une survivante, elle est de la mauvaise promotion, elle était là, discrète et efficace infirmière aidant Mme Pomfresh à soigné les guerriers. Elle a vu des amis mourir, sa famille être détruite, afin de changer de vie Lisa Tupin de Serdaigle part à Londres ou elle rencontre Dudley. (Dudley moins ooc)


_Italique_: souvenir

Droit: présent

**Gras: **pensées

**Une nouvelle chance**

**Dudley et Lisa**

_Dudley a toujours été élevé dans la haine contre son cousin et le mépris des autres. Il n'est donc pas surprenant que ce jeune homme de 19 ans se retrouve à la tête du gang de voyou local. Ses parents trop étouffant ne lui ont jamais imposé de limite obéissant à toutes ses requêtes, sa force brute et son caractère brutal ont fait que les gens le craignait et lui obéissait aussitôt. C'était le genre de chose qu'il adorait. Mais il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Une compagne peut être? Il avait été avec une vingtaine de filles. Elles étaient jolies, jolies et faible il n'avait aucun mal à les convaincre de lui laisser leur virginité. _

_Depuis que Dudley Dursley s'en souvenait, jamais personne ne lui avait dit non. On ne disait pas nom à Dudley Dursley. Ses parents, n'avaient jamais dit nom que à Harry, Dudley en avait déduit que seul ceux qu'on ne respectait pas s'entendait dire non. Et depuis qu'il en avait pris conscience il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'on le respecte. Alors personne, personne avant cette fille Lisa Turpin ne lui avait jamais dit non. Elle était très récente dans le quartier. Installée depuis peu dans la banlieue londonienne. Elle était jolie, Lisa avec ses longs cheveux auburn et son sourire doux. Elle était très jolie c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait abordé. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, c'était il y'a trois jours:_

_-Bonjour beauté. Tu es là depuis longtemps? Je suis Dudley Dursley._

_-Je suis Lisa. Je suis là depuis une semaine et tu le sais très bien je crois puisque tu m'observes à la fenêtre depuis trois jour. répondit elle sèchement. _

_-..._

_-Et si tu me disais ce que tu me veux?_

_-Toi! _

_-Moi? Tu veux que je sortes avec toi? C'est une blague?!_

_-C'est un oui?_

_-Quoi?! Mais, bien évidemment que c'est un non! T'as aucune chance! Désolée! Je n'apprécie pas les brutes qui s'en prenne à plus faible qu'elles. Et je ne traine pas avec un garçon qui me répugne. _

_-Je. Te. Répugne? Siffla Dudley_

_-Evidemment! Tu passes ton temps à t'attaquer à plus faible que toi. Le garçon de la semaine dernière, Silver Street, toi et ton groupe vous l'avez raquetté pour son porte monnaie. Dix ans, le gamin. Et vous vous dites des hommes? Cinq trolls contre un blaireau! La petite vieille avec son chat et ses quinze sacs de course qui attendait sur le passage piéton, tes amis ont ECRASE son chat! Volés ses courses! JE N'ADMETS PAS LA VIOLENCE GRATUITE! ET JE REFUSE DE DEVENIR TA PETITE AMIE! s'énerva Lisa en commençant à sortir du parc dans lequel elle aimait trainer. Elle se serait volontiers parti mais Dudley la retient par le poignet d'un étreinte de fer. _

_-LÂCHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE! DUDLEY... VERNON ... DURSLEY C'EST UN ORDRE! Lâche moi où ça va très mal aller! Lisa cette fois était furieuse. _

_Si Dudley avait jamais eu l'intention de la lâcher ce fut trop lent pour elle, aussi elle lui colla une beigne. _

_Dudley avait dû rapidement tempéré sont groupe qui voulait tuer Lisa pour avoir blesser le chef. Mais il ne comptait bien sur pas laisser Lisa s'en tirer aussi facilement. Elle serait sienne, oui, mais d'abord il devrait l'humilié pour pouvoir la soumettre. Charlotte, une fille qu'il avait rencontré au collège avait proposé de l'humilié dans un lieu public ainsi l'humiliation serait beaucoup plus forte. Il suffirait d'attendre qu'elle soit au café, d'un geste maladroit l'un des faux serveurs détacherait complétement sa tenue en voulant réparer les dégâts infligés à sa tenue par l'un des motards du groupe. Dudley avait validé le plan, tout en prévenant Pierce lequel pervers avait choisi de jouer les serveurs que si il regardait Lisa nue même un instant il se chargerait de le liquider._

_Dudley et son groupe avait tout prévu, de sorte que quelque soit la place de Lisa ils pourraient agir. Ils avaient tout prévu sauf une chose aussitôt tâché Lisa s'était dirigé vers les toilettes des filles pour se changer avec une tenue exactement identique mais propre. Empêchant ainsi le serveur de "l'aider". Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'autres plan, mais comptaient en refaire un au plus vite. Ce que Dudley et les autres n'avaient pas pris en compte c'est que le quartier subissait les attaques d'un groupe de voyou aux allures de tueur et donc quand Charlotte avait aspergé Lisa en particulier le patron du café avait appelé la police ce qui avait conduit à l'arrestation de près de seize membres des "Tigres rouges". Autant dire que le patron des Tigres était furieux, il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui ramène le motard responsable mort ou vif ainsi que tout les responsables._

_Coincés dans la ruelle, Dudley et son groupe étaient fait comme des rats à la merci des Tigres rouges. Autant dire que cette nuit il y eu du sang de versé, des bleus de créées et une collection d'œil au beurre noir sur chacun des membres du groupe. Dudley avait le plus souffert car Pierce avait avoué que c'était le chef et Charlotte que c'était lui qui voulait soumettre une fille. Dudley le lendemain quitta son groupe d'amis, il n'acceptait pas les poltrons. Cependant la leçon que lui avait inculqué les Tigres rouges était restée. Aussi Dudley n'essaya plus de soumettre Lisa. Il ne savait plus comment il se sentait par rapport à Lisa, à cause d'elle il avait perdu ses amis et était recouvert de bandages. S'il abandonnait Lisa, la laissait tranquille il pourrait rester comme il était aujourd'hui mais cela reviendrait à de la lâcheté. S'il gardait Lisa alors et bien son obsession pour cette fille disparaitrait puisqu'il l'aurait. Et peut être pourrait il alors se recoller à sa bande... non mauvaise idée il n'avait pas envie de revenir avec ses lâches. Il n'aurait qu'a voir au moment venu. Dudley essaya de voir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour être avec elle mais il ne savait pas quoi tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne parvenait à penser qu'à elle, ne rêvait que d'elle rentrait tôt pour la voir. En un mot il était amoureux. Amoureux d'une fille qui le détestait, lui, la brute était tombée sous le charme d'une fille inconnue._

_Et il savait que si il restait tel quel jamais Lisa ne voudrait de lui alors il avait changé. Ca avait été dur. Très dur. Ca allait à l'encontre de ses instincts mais il l'avait fait pour elle il avait changé. Il stoppait son ancien groupe lorsqu'il s'attaquait à des gamins au début lorsque Lisa était dans les parages puis avec le temps par habitude. Pour les vieilles dames, ça Dudley n'y pouvait rien dès qu'il voyait Mrs Figgs il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette vieille folle lui rappelait trop la fois ou il était avec son cousin et que CA avait attaqué. Elle lui foutait trop la trouille. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle sans trembler. Mais il essaya quand même de rattraper Pompon, l'un de ses chat qui s'était coincé dans un arbre. Il avait attendu la nuit avant d'y grimper puis était repartis sans voir Lisa qui le regardait en souriant. _

_Lisa était une élève studieuse de la maison Serdaigle. Lors de sa septième année, Lisa s'était démarqué en aidant Neville. Grâce a ses connaissances de Serdaigle, Lisa avait conçu potion sur potion et sorts divers de guérison pour aider les malheureux collés. Elle avait également aidé Mrs Pomfresh a s'occuper des blessés. Lisa Turpin était une héroïne de guerre mais elle était aussi une jeune femme brisée qui avait vu trop de gens partir. Deux mois après la victoire Lisa avait choisi de rejoindre le monde moldue. Elle était sang mêlée elle saurait se débrouiller et tout ne lui rappellerait plus la mort et la désolation. Elle s'était installée dans une banlieue résidentielle: Privet Drive. Ayant connu la guerre elle avait rapidement découvert que plusieurs jeunes de cette banlieue faisait des misères à tout le quartier. Lisa n'avait pas peur comparés aux mangemorts... Elle ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce que l'un de ses voyous se mette à la draguer. Lisa le rembarra aussitôt et lui cracha ses quatre vérités. Deux jours après alors qu'elle était assise en attendant son parfait à la fraise, elle remarqua que Dudley la fixait attentivement... trop attentivement comme si il attendait quelque chose. Cela ne tarda pas en effet, un motard roula dans une flaque de boue qui l'aspergea littéralement. Elle était furieuse et se rendit d'un pas digne vers les toilettes des filles qu'elle verrouilla afin de pouvoir utiliser sa magie pour se nettoyer en deux sorts rapide elle était aussi impeccable qu'elle l'était en arrivant. Elle attendit une minute entière afin qu'on pense qu'elle se changeait. Lorsqu'elle revint elle fut surprise mais réjouie de ne pas revoir Dudley, ni le serveur qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle entendit le patron appelait la police, apparemment ce n'était pas Dudley le responsable comme elle l'avait cru mais les tigres rouges._

_Elle ne s'avait pas ce qui était arrivé à Dudley Dursley mais le lendemain de l'incident du café, il était recouvert de bandelette si bien qu'elle l'avait pris pour une momie, il avait lâché ses amis et il avait du mal mais il était réellement entrain de se racheter une conduite. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir il stoppait même ces anciens amis lorsqu'ils attaquaient un gosse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait avec Mrs Figg, mais il avait tendance à vouloir l'aider avec ses courses mais dès qu'il voyait qui elle était il changeait d'avis. Cela ne l' empêcha toutefois pas de porter secours à Pompon. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait, si elle l'avait su elle ne serait pas venu en balai._

_-Je crois que tout compte fais ce garçon, ce moldu mérite peut être une chance... commenta Lisa en le regardant aidé une petite fille a rattrapé son ballon coincé dans un arbre. Lisa hésita entre descendre aller voir le garçon et rester. Elle choisit finalement de faire un compromis: améliorer sa maitrise de la légilimencie pour aller voir Dudley. La légilimencie était un art permettant de lire dans les esprit et pour un expert de le manipuler en manipulant les souvenirs. Pour cette raison la légilimencie faisait parti des arts noirs, jugés interdit et donc leurs professeurs, les Carrow le leur apprenait. _

_-Pour une fois que leurs cours sont utiles. C'est peut être de la magie noir mais c'est bien pratique. Tout est une question de mesure... et de victime. _

_Lisa s'était rapidement démarquée de ses camarades pour être excellente dans la légilimencie. Son ami Michael Corner en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais, Lisa avait lu dans son esprit qu'il aimerait beaucoup séduire Sue Li, une élève très discrète de la maison Serdaigle. Lisa l'y avait aidé et depuis il est toujours en train de flirter avec elle. _

_Lisa travailla donc sur trois gros volume de magie. Elle se pensait prête à lire dans l'esprit d'une personne sans qu'elle le remarque mais il lui fallait un cobaye. Cobaye qu'elle trouva rapidement en Dudley Dursley._

_Dudley était déprimé. Par amour pour la nouvelle, Lisa Turpin il avait fait disparaitre tout ce qu'il avait un jour été. C'était une lute constance entre qui il avait été pendant dix neuf ans et qui il voulait être pour Lisa Turpin. Il s'avait que son ancien côté reviendrait rapidement si Lisa ne réagissait pas vite. Il ne voyait presque plus ses parents mais il n'avait toujours pas conquit le cœur de Lisa. Est-ce le karma? se demandait-il. Était-ce une sorte de justice pour tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal? Il avait pris du plaisir pendant dix neuf ans à faire souffrir des personnes ne l'ayant sans doute pas mériter alors il devait souffrir à son tour. Jusqu'à un certain point Dudley pouvait comprendre la logique du Talion. Mais il aurait préféré souffrir d'une troisième raclée plutôt que d'avoir son cœur en morceau. Dudley en était là de ses lamentations. Sanglotant tout seul sur un banc du parc par un froid après-midi de Mardi 3 Novembre. _

_-Finalement tu sais je t'es peut être mal jugée. Je suis désolée, ce que je t'ai dit il y'a trois mois comme quoi tu me répugnais... c'était vrai mais ça ne l'est plus. Tu n'es pas un cas aussi désespéré que je croyais. Lui dit la fille qui depuis quatre mois était la seule raison de son existence._

_-J'ai changé._

_Lisa acquiesça. Et lui dit qu'il avait changé en bien. Qu'il commençait même presque a ressembler a un petit ami potable. _

_-Ressembler?! Dis moi ce que je dois faire! Que veux-tu de plus de moi?_

_-Aucun mec n'est un prince charmant. Mais tous ne sont pas forcément des brutes, tu as changé tu n'es plus une brute. Montre moi que les changements de ces derniers jours sont définitifs. Je ne sortirai jamais avec un mec qui fais du mal a un type sans défenses. Hum disons que pendant 1 an t'es en mise à l'épreuve. On est pas ensemble, on est pas en couple. Mais si d'ici 1 an tu veux encore être avec moi..._

_-J'ai trop changer pour toi pour vouloir être avec une autre! certifia Dudley dont le moral était passé de six pieds sous terre au septième ciel a mesure qu'elle lui parlait._

C'est ainsi que 1 ans, 2 mois, 4 semaines et 6 jours plus tard exactement Lisa Turpin se retrouve devant le pré haut des Dursleys.

_Durant ce temps la jeune Serdaigle a appris __à__ vraiment s'attacher au garçon moldu. Lisa n'a jamais rêvé du prince charmant, trop Serdaigle elle savait qu'aucun homme ne serait une vraie perle aussi ne cherchait elle pas l'homme idéal mais un garçon capable de prendre soin d'elle. Lisa voulait la même chose que ces parents, un mariage d'amour et non un mariage d'intérêt. Et si c'était parmi les moldu qu'elle trouvait son amoureux alors qu'à cela ne tienne... __Lisa n'était pas une puriste. Le jeune garçon __l'a intéressé par sa capacité à prendre un virage à 180° lorsqu'on pense que c'est impossible puis il __l'a charmé par sa sentimentalité un peu, beaucoup gauche. En parlant ensemble Lisa avait appris que le garçon avait eu une vie ou il avait tout ce qu'il voulait mais dont il manquait l'essentiel. En lisant dans ses pensées, Lisa avait appris qu'il regrettait terriblement la manière dont il avait traité son cousin. Elle avait vu dans ses souvenirs que l'essentiel de son comportement était_ _d__û__ à la façon dont ses parents l'avaient endoctrinés. __Il était toujours capricieux, il avait des tendances violentes et égoïste mais il possédait aussi une très grande force mentale. Lisa estimait que si Dudley avait été un sorcier il aurait fini a Griffondor. Et elle pensait aussi qu'il aurait fait parti de ceux qui suivait Harry. Peut être le trio d'or serait-il devenu un quatuor. D'ailleurs en songeant à Harry, Lisa se demanda ce que devient son __professeur de l'A.D.__, le Garçon qui a vaincu, le sauveur, le sorcier ordre de Merlin etc. qui voudrait juste une vie normale. __Lisa fut stupéfaite en voyant que le cousin de __Dudley__ était justement Harry Potter. Et en voyant tout ce que la famille de Dudley lui comprit avait fait subir __au garçon __Lisa se promis deux choses: _

_La première qu'elle allait avertir Ginny Weasley petite amie du grand héros et experte dans le sortilège de chauve furies ainsi que son frère Georges Weasley farceur en herbe. _

_La seconde chose que Lisa se promit c'est que si Dudley et elle restaient amis alors Dudley devrait absolument découvrir les friandises sorcières. Entre autre les dragées surprises et surtout les produits de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. _

_Les mois avaient passé mais Lisa n'avait toujours pas tenue une seule de ses promesses. Elle voulait attendre le bon moment pour prévenir Ginny et Georges. Elle avait choisi de prévenir les deux le jour ou Dudley l'a présenterait à ses parents, enfin si ce jour ils étaient toujours ensemble. Sinon si ce n'était plus le cas alors elle préviendrait Ginny et Georges en s'assurant que les voisins puissent profiter du spectacle. Après tout Lisa Turpin n'est pas une cousine éloigné de Drago Lucius Malefoy pour rien. Et si il y'a une chose pour laquelle les Malefoy sont doués c'est pour flinguer une personne._

Lisa était nerveuse alors qu'elle poireauté devant la porte. Son petit ami avait décrit Pétunia Dursley comme étant une femme adepte des ragots de quartier. Sur surprotectrice vis-à-vis de son fils. Les souvenirs de son petit ami confirmait la description. Lisa hésitait: elle ne savait pas si elle devait annoncer d'office qu'elle était une sorcière pour voir leur réaction ou...

_-Entrez Miss, ne restez pas dehors. __C'est une__ journée __de __Décembre__ particulièrement glaciale__._ l'accueilli la femme qu'elle reconnus comme étant Pétunia Dursley: cheveux aussi blonds que son fils. Cou de girafe et tête de cheval. **Je vais bien ****m****'amuser, Serpentard n'est pas la maison de ****l****a famille depuis 5 générations pour rien...**

Aujourd'hui ça fait 1 an, 5 mois, 4 semaines et 9 jours que Dudley connait Lisa. 2 mois, 4 semaines et 6 jour que Lisa et lui sont officiellement en couple. Ca fait aussi 1 an, 5 mois 4 semaines et 6 jour que Vernon Dursley et surtout Pétunia Dursley veulent rencontrer Lisa. Et depuis tout ce temps Dudley Vernon Dursley fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour empêcher la rencontre.

_Il y'a un an et demi Dudley cherchait à inciter Lisa Turpin à tomber dans ses bras pas à la faire fuir. Depuis que Dudley et Lisa sont ensemble elle a tout fait pour laver tout les préjugés qui lui avait été inculquer. Si bien que lorsque trois mois plus tôt Dudley était venu apporter des chocolat a une Lisa grippée et qu'il vit le balai se promener tout seul... sans personne au bout dans l'appartement Dudley s'évanouit et à son réveil il comprit deux choses: _

_La première Lisa était comme son cousin, elle n'était pas comme lui. Mais ça ne lui importait pas, Harry lui avait sauvé la vie et Lisa... eh bien Lisa c'est Lisa, la femme de sa vie. _

_La seconde si lui n'avait rien contre sortir, se marier avec une sorcière... ses parents ne seraient pas du tout du même avis._

_Ce jour-là, Dudley comprit qu'il allait devoir faire un choix. Si il restait avec Lisa, il perdrait ses parents. Mais si il choisissait ses parents alors il perdrait Lisa. Lisa qui était devenue en très peu de temps la personne la plus importante pour lui. Dudley sut alors qui il choisirait, mais il voulait garder sa famille pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. _

_-Tu es une sorcière._

_-Oui et toi tu es le cousin D'Harry Potter._

_-Comment tu sais ça?_

_-Il existe un art appelé "légilimencie" en gros c'est de la télépathie. Je voulais savoir si tu étais sincère, si tu avais véritablement changé. Je ne l'utilise pas souvent je promet. Mais c'est pratique pour avoir des infos. Je l'utilisais surtout au début. Après je ne l'ai plus fait, sauf pour voir ce que tu entendais par mère surprotectrice._

_-Je te fais confiance. J'ai rien à cacher mais j'apprécie que tu laisses son intimité à mon cerveau._

_-Merci de ta confiance. _

_Depuis ce jour là, 29 Août 1999 Lisa ayant jugé Dudley apte a devenir son petit ami les deux sont officiellement en couple. Dudley voulait en savoir plus sur le monde de Lisa. Il voulait savoir pourquoi son cousin semblait si important pour Lisa. Elle lui a raconté tout ce que Harry a fait et a du encaisser pour eux. Pour le monde magique et le monde moldu Dudley ne le croyait pas si courageux. Et après ce qu'il a fait subir à Harry, Dudley s'est senti encore plus mal pour ses agissements passés. Lisa l'a laissé mariner un moment, deux jours entiers, avant de lui dire que Harry n'était pas en colère après lui. Et qu'il était heureux que Dudley tolère désormais la magie. Dudley se promit de ne plus jamais refaire les mêmes conneries qu'il avait fait par le passé et Lisa lui promit de l'aider a rester dans le droit chemin. _

Malheureusement arriva le jour où Dudley ne pu plus reculer la mise en route vers la torture, vers la mise à mort... la rencontre entre Lisa et ses parents.

Ses parents insistaient trop, ça faisait un an et demi. Alors n'ayant plus le choix Dudley invita Lisa a venir passer au 4 privet drive le 29 Décembre.

**Aller un peu de nerf Dud. Avec un peu de chance ça sera pas catastrophique. Avec un peu de chance... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Lisie est une sorcière, mes parents détestent tout ce qu'est pas courant et ma mère est surprotectrice mais comment ça peut bien se passer?!**

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mon Dudlinounet?

-Mamaan! Je suis nerveux c'est tout. Je veux vraiment que tout se passe bien!

Lui répondit Dudley inconscient que ça faisait 10 minutes qu'il tournait en rond autours de la fenêtre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Duddy. Maintenant que ce monstre est parti il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal.

**Non aucune, c'est sure. Enfin, sauf que Lisa est comme Harry... Oh mon Dieu... je sais même pas si je suis impatient que mes parents rencontre Lisie où si je ne suis pas impatient qu'ils la rencontrent.**

**_DING DONG_ **

**Enfer et damnation! Elle est déjà là.**

Je me précipite pour ouvrir à ma Lisie mais maman m'a devancé.

-Entrer Miss. Ne rester pas dehors c'est une journée de Décembre particulièrement glaciale.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mrs Dursley. Vous avez une maison très charmante... un peu comme celles des magasines.

-Salut Lisie.

-Hey Dud. C'est ton père? Vous avez le même menton.

**Le même ventre même si ça c'est arrangé dit plutôt.**

-Simple curiosité Dud. D'où vienne tes yeux? Ta mère les as gris souris et ton père les as bleu mercure.

**Lisa s'il te plait. Fais un effort!**

-Oh c'est un trait des Evans. Mon père avait les mêmes yeux verts émeraudes. Ils sont beau, hein!

**Ma tante Lily et Harry ont les mêmes yeux eux aussi... **

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Venez installer vous sur le canapé Lisa. J'ai fait des cookies pour le thé. Myrtille, chocolat, pistache, noisette ou vanille?

-Peut-importe. Répondit Lisa en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de moi.

-S'il vous plait Lisie parlez nous de vous? Lui demanda ma mère.

**Tu étais obligée d'attaquer par là, maman?**

-Lisa. Je m'appelle Lisa. Lisa Turpin mon père est dans les forces de l'ordre. Ma mère est...

-Elle travaille?! Une femme digne de ce nom tient la maison en attendant le retour de son mari et de ses enfants!

-Maman!

-Merci beaucoup madame. Ma mère est décédée il y'a quatre ans et je compte travailler tout comme elle. Peut être que patienter des heures à la maison en attendant votre époux vous conviens mais ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les femmes digne de ce nom!

-Euh ou avez vous fait vos études?

**AÏE! **

-Dans un pensionnat en écosse. J'y est fait la plupart de mes études. Mais il y'a deux ans un... un séisme à détruit une partie de l'école. J'ai vu plusieurs de mes amis mourir dans cette tragédie. Il y'en a même eu un que j'ai cru mort mais qui heureusement ne l'étais pas. Ca a fait la une dans notre coin. Mais les nouvelles de l'Ecosse profonde n'ont pas été rapportés jusqu' à Londres c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici. Pour oublier. Oublier le sang er les hurlements.

**Lisie m'en a parlé. Un sorcier, un monstre celui-là les as attaqué afin de pouvoir tuer Harry. Il semblait convaincu qu'il avait réussi mais Harry a survécu. Il a survécu et il a réussi a éliminer le sorcier. Mais pas avant que des gens ne soit tuer. Ca a profondément marqué Liz.**

Je savais que Lisa détestait se remémorer ce moment alors je l'attira contre moi. Je ne peut pas la protéger de son passé mais je peux un peu atténuer sa peur en lui montrant que je suis là.

-Désolé.

-Vous ne saviez pas.

-Euh ou en Ecosse?

-Maman!

**S'il te plait change de sujet. Tu vois bien qu'elle en souffre! Quel type de gens peut faire souffrir quelqu'un volontairement lorsqu'il ne représente pas de danger pour lui? **

-J'étudiais à Poudlard.

**La bombe a explosée...**

-Qu...qu... QUOI?! SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI! JE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES MONSTRES SOUS MON TOIT! DUDLEY! ELOIGNE TOI DE CETTE FILLE TOUT DE SUITE! ELLE EST DANGEREUSE!

**...et ce que je voulais éviter et arrivé. **

-Lisa N'est PAS dangereuse! Ok elle a de la magie mais c'est pas une maladie et c'est pas transmi... transmi... transmissible. C'est natif, soit tu l'es soit tu l'es pas!

-Mon Duddlynouchet... elle t'a fait un lavage de cerveau.

-Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dÛ accueillir ce monstre sous notre toit!

**Pourquoi je sentais qu'on allait mettre ça sur le dos d'Harry? Ça va pas lui plaire à Liz. Et vu qu'il m'a déjà sauvé la vie...**

-HARRY JAMES POTTER N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE C'EST UN HéROS! Je le pensais déjà avant de savoir ce qu'il a vécu et avec qui il a vécut... mais maintenant. Il est le seul être humain que je connaisse qui soit susceptible de rester bon avec des moldus malgré ce qu'il a vécu. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais sortir. Vous ne me reverrez plus! Au grand déplaisir de vous revoir, je ne vous dis pas bon après midi! Merci pour les cookies. A plus tard Dud.

**J'avais peur qu'après ça elle ne veuille plus de moi... j'aurais compris.**

-Tu choisis Dudley! c'est soit nous soit ce monstre mais pas les deux!

-alors c'est Lisa!

-Tu... tu choisirais une étrangère, un monstre! Plutôt que tes propres parents?!

-...Oui. Cette décision me faisait mal au cœur mais j'avais déjà fait mon choix il y'a longtemps. Tant que j'ai Lisa je suis près à renoncer à tout.

Sur cette décision j'ai suivi Lisa hors de la maison.

-Tout va bien Dudley? J'ai entendu des cris. Je me suis inquiétée! S'exclama, la mère de Pierce.

**Petite vieille mais grande commère.**

-Oui, j'ai présentée ma petite amie a mes parents mais ils ne l'aiment pas a cause de ses origines écossaise.

-Pétunia Dursley? Je ne l'a voyais pas ainsi! Elle semblait si tolérante...

-Ma mère? Euh pas vraiment!

**Tolérante? Elle déconne?! C'est pas le mois d'Avril.**

Sur ces derniers mots nous avons quitté le 4 Privet Drive avec l'intension de ne plus jamais y revenir.

Dix ans ont passés depuis que Lisa Turpin a vu pour la première et dernière fois Mr et Mrs Dursleys, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis. Dudley et elle se sont mariés ont eu une petite fille qu'il a voulu nommer Lise Lily Evans Turpin. Oui, pour conclure sa séparation avec ses parents Dudley a repris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Dudley est devenu psychologue pour jeune en difficulté et Lisa une médicomage. Malgré qu'elle travaille à Ste Mangouste ils vivent dans le monde moldu, enfin ça ne les empêchent pas d'avoir des objets des deux mondes à la maison. Lise a six ans mais nul ne sais pas si elle est une sorcière. Lisa ne l'a jamais vu faire de la magie accidentelle mais... Dudley rencontre beaucoup de problème avec la télévision dès qu'il veut regarder de la boxe, la télévision zappe sur la chaine de dessin animé. Est-ce le réseau électrique, est-ce la magie plus ou moins accidentelle de Lise? Qui sait, de toute façon ils seront fixés dans 5 ans.


End file.
